Ely Black Bears
The Ely Black Bears are a team of the Iron Range Hockey League, where they have played as a charter member since the league's inaugural 1915-16 season. Based in Ely, Minnesota, the Black Bears play their home games at the 500-seat Black Bear Arena History Founded in 1915 as the Ely Hockey Club, the team had finished in last place in the Iron Range League's inaugural 1916 season, moving up to fourth place in 1917. In 1918, the team finished in a tie with the Eveleth Rangers for second place, heading into a one-game playoff to decide who would advance to the Kellogg Cup Semifinals. On their way to that playoff, the Ely team bus had to stop as a black bear crossed the road. After they defeated the Rangers in the playoff that day, the team considered the bear to be a sign of good luck. Defeating the Eveleth Reds two games to one in the Semifinals, Ely would advance to the Kellogg Cup Final against the heavily-favored Minneapolis Millers. On their way to Minneapolis, the Ely team saw another black bear on the edge of town. After Ely pulled off the upset over the Mighty Millers to claim their first Kellogg Cup, they announced that, going forward, they would be named the Ely Black Bears to honor the two black bears to which they credit their good fortunes in the 1918 playoffs. Since then, the Black Bears have built an impressive legacy, winning four more Kellogg Cups (tying Iron Range League rivals the Eveleth Redbirds for the most Cups with five) and nine Iron Range League titles, as well as appearing in one Super Series (1966). Rivalry The Black Bears' archrivals were the Soudan Miners. Because of their close proximity to each other and both cities' status as mining towns, the Black Bears and Miners competed annually for the Miners Hard Hat beginning in 1950, won every year by the team which won the most head-to-head matchups, or, if the season series was tied, who scored the most goals between the two teams. Of the thirteen meetings between the two teams, the Black Bears won the Hard Hat twelve times, the Miners' sole series victory being in 1958. After the Soudan Mine closed in 1962, the Miners folded shortly afterwards for lack of the minimum number of players to field a team. "Dare to Beat the Bear" Prior to the 1937 season, the Black Bears introduced their team song "Dare to Beat the Bear," making them the first MAHL team to have an official song and minting the title as their slogan. The song lyrics are as below (set to this tune): 1 What do we sing when we run out to play? Dare to beat the Bear. What do we sing when we're on our way? Dare to beat the Bear. We're Hard! (We're Hard!) We're Mean! (We're Mean!) We're Strong! (We're Strong!) We're a Team! (We're a Team!) We're the strongest team you've ever seen, We're the Ely Black Bears! 2 What do we know before every game? We're going out to win! How do we know that we'll read the play? We won't let 'em in! We're Hard! (We're Hard!) We're Mean! (We're Mean!) We're Strong! (We're Strong!) We're a Team! (We're a Team!) We're the strongest team you've ever seen, We're the Ely Black Bears! 1 Our home is mighty Ely and we're playing for our town. The Bear will growl across the land, We will take the others down (down) 3 What do we shout when we sense their fear? Beware the mighty Bear! What are the words that we love to hear? Beware the mighty Bear! We're Tough! (We're Tough!) We're Keen! (We're Keen!) We're Good! (We're Good!) We're a Team! (We're a Team!) We're the strongest team you've ever seen, We're the Ely Black Bears! 2 Our home is here in Ely and there is not a shade of doubt, Right around Minnesota, we're always on a rout! 3 (repeated) What do we shout when we sense their fear? Dare to beat the Bear! What are the words that we love to hear? Dare to beat the Bear! We're Tough! (We're Tough!) We're Keen! (We're Keen!) We're Good! (We're Good!) We're a Team! (We're a Team) We're the strongest team you've ever seen, We're the Ely Black Bears! Outro We're Tough! (We're Tough!) We're Keen! (We're Keen!) We're Good! (We're Good!) We're a Team! (We're a Team!) We're the strongest team you've ever seen, We're the Ely Black Bears. We're the strongest team you've ever seen, We're the Ely Black Bears. Beware the mighty Black Bears! Logos Season-by-season results Retired numbers None Category:Iron Range Hockey League teams